With the development of display technologies, the applications of a pressure sensing function are widely used in a display device. At present, there are mainly two kinds of pressure sensors for realizing the pressure sensing function, that is, a resistive pressure sensor and a capacitive pressure sensor. The resistive pressure sensor attracts much attention in the industry due to its high sensitivity and low cost.
Currently, the resistive pressure sensor may include a Wheatstone full bridge-type pressure sensor and a Wheatstone half bridge-type pressure sensor. For both the Wheatstone full bridge-type pressure sensor and the Wheatstone half bridge-type pressure sensor, sensing locations are needed to be provided on a display panel according to the sensing ranges of the pressure sensors and provide the pressure sensors corresponding to the sensing locations in a one-to-one relationship. Therefore, one or more pressure-sensitive signal output lines need to be led out separately for each pressure sensor. In the case that a large number of pressure sensors are provided, a large number of pressure-sensitive signal output lines need to be provided, and hence the arrangement of wirings will be complex, and the process difficulty and cost will be high.